Secret Identity
by pet-of-love
Summary: Kagome celebrates her 18th birthday only to find out everything she was, everything she knew was a LIE! How will she manage to explain her new self to her friends? How will she learn to be who she is meant to be? My discription sucks, rated M for languag.


Secret Identity

Chapter 1- A little crazy is good for you

**(A/N: …Alrighty here is my newest story; it's been in the works for some time and made it through trials of school, psycho parents, malfunctioning computers and loss of all computer files not once but thrice. Hence why the rest of my stories are at a stand still... Okay this story was my first to get Beta'd by the wonderful Nicola19 who I owe a lot to! You are awesome and I luv you!!! I also luv all of you who are reading and if you review I will love you more and try to give you a mention in the next chapter! Also for those who don't know I'm an Aussie so I spell things different to some people...that and I can't spell well to begin with so read, review, ask questions give suggestions anything!!! I love hearing for you! That's enough from me so yeah! BYE BYE... ) **

3 weeks!

3 long miserable painful weeks she had been sitting here, alone and angry; her mood simply going from bad to worse every second that she sat in her room and stewed in her solitude. Kagome was furious, she had tried to be patient but tolerance had never been one of her strong points, she was getting to the point where she wanted to scream and hit and murder something… or someone; after all she had already chucked the biggest temper tantrum of her life like a 5 year old.

Yes, sweet beautiful _mature_ Kagome was sitting in her room on her bed facing her wall and sulking like a 5 year old. However Kagome felt it was her right after the hell she'd been through in the last month or so, well I'm sure you're all wondering why this all came about. Well it all started with one special day…

You see Kagome had just recently celebrated her 18th birthday…… or rather she didn't celebrate it. Birthdays were a big thing to the Higurashi's so it broke Mrs Higurashi's heart when her only daughter spent one of the most important days's of her life, her 18th birthday, in the feudal era with out even sending word to the family. In Kagome's defence the careless miko in training hadn't exactly known it was her birthday, so it wasn't really her fault. If you must blame someone then blame Naraku because on the day the Kagome was supposed to be home celebrating her birth she was actually a captive of that horrible evil half demon.

To say that the Evil Hanyou was sick would be the understatement of the millennia because it seemed that Onigumo's heart had changed the object of his '_infatuation_' from the un-dead clay miko Kikyo to her fiery, emotional, and most importantly, _living_ reincarnation. So, given Naraku's reputation, it is needless to say that the despicable Hanyou never quite learned how to keep his tentacles to himself. Unfortunately for Naraku, his choice in… women was misplaced for Kagome had never once in her life been a quiet, meek, or controlled girl and was often quick to anger. Every time Naraku got inappropriate _ideas_ for ways to use his tentacles he found himself losing said limbs.

However Kagome ended up just as stunned as her enemy. Like I said, Kagome was never well versed in the art of self control so she had no idea how she managed to purify Naraku so effortlessly and effectively. Had she known she would have purified more then just his wandering tentacles.

It was well and truly past midnight when Kagome was finally reunited with her friends and luckily none of them seemed too much the worse for wear. Sure each of them sported the odd wound, a cut here, a bruise there but nothing life threatening which cause Kagome to heave a sigh of relief. The only one missing from the make shift reunion was Shippo... but it was understandable that he would have been left behind at Kaede's village with the elderly miko. Without Kagome there to protect the child while everyone else fought close range the Kit could get hurt, any battle with Naraku demanded complete concentration so it was best to leave him somewhere safe.

Inuyasha seemed very on edge when Kagome saw him, his eye twitched slightly and he kept clenching and unclenching his fists. When Kagome raised an eyebrow looking for answers all she got was a 'keh' as he turned his back on her, the miko in training was slightly confused so she turned to Sango and got the answer she expected.

"Naraku got away again" the older woman said with a small exasperated smile and a quick shake of her head.

Quietly they all began to walk back to the village; there was nothing left to do here at this point of time. There were no shards here, no one needed help against 'evil youkai' and Naraku had disappeared completely. So they all started the trek back to the village and the Bone Eater's well, all in all it took them about 2 days to get back with the help of Kirara and Inuyasha, grouchy though he may have been. When they returned to the village the group was greeted by an exited Shippo and a smiling Kaede…

"I believe the young Kit has something to give ye, Kagome" the older woman said before the child ran to his adopted mother bouncing and jumping around with a colourful piece of paper in his hand.

"What is it Shippo" Kagome asked hugging the growing fox demon.

"I made this for you Kagome" he said handing the paper to Kagome, it had a colourful drawing on it of Kagome standing firing an arrow with a bright pink light surrounding her. It was beautiful and surprisingly detailed; Shippo must have spent a lot of time on this picture.

"Thank you Shippo, I love it!" She said hugging the boy tightly.

"Read the back, read the back, Kaede Obaa-Sama helped me with the writing."

Smiling Kagome turned the picture around and froze at the sight of three terrifying words.

"Happy Birthday Momma"…. Okay so none of them are very frightening in the traditional sense but think about it... important day + family tradition + extremely traditional family – guest of honour ÷ constant bailing from everything × family always having to cover for you = extremely pissed off parents... so yeah it becomes kind of a scary thought...

"Omigod!" was all Kagome managed to scream before grabbing her bag from where she dropped it and running to the well as fast as she could. Jumping in Kagome prayed her family wouldn't kill her but she didn't feel confident as she scaled the ladder at the other end of the well at top speed, stormed into her house and found it empty. All the lights were off, the clock on the oven read 10:30 pm and not a sound echoed within the usually energetic and boisterous home, Kagome could have sworn she had never heard such suffocating silence.

Kagome ran to her room, picked up her calendar and her digital clock then checked the date on both but no matter how hard she looked all that glared back at her was an ugly truth. She had deserted her family on one of the most important days of the year. Kagome's family forgave her for missing holidays, exams, school, and so many other things but birthdays for any member of their family were practically sacred to them.

It had been that way since before she could remember, any birthday, hers, Souta's, Momma's, Grandpa's, even her deceased father's… every year without fail they would spend the day together, ceremonies and the like were preformed and the day was always very special but this year she had broken tradition… and now she would have to pay the price but first she needed to find everyone.

Kagome ran down to the kitchen and looked at the fridge hoping her mother had left a note, she was not disappointed because there sitting under neither a magnet was a slip of pristine white paper which held her mother's equally neat and flawless handwriting, the note read:

_Kagome,_

_As you have undoubtedly noticed you have missed your birthday, I'm sorry but this has caused our family some rather unexpected difficulties. I will explain more when I return from visiting a distant relative about this problem. Your grandfather has gone on an extended fishing trip with a few of his old friends and Souta is staying with your aunt Yurami and uncle Makota. _

_Hopefully I will return before you need to read this but in the event that I am kept away you MUST stay here, in this era, in this city, in this HOUSE! Kagome this is extremely important and I need you to understand under no circumstances are you to go anywhere for more then 1 hour before returning to this house. That means no feudal era Japan; that means no shopping trips with your friends and most of all do not even think about going to school. In essence you are grounded Kagome, but believe me when I say this is for your own good, and to be honest maybe even for the fate of the world. _

_Love Always…_

Kagome had always found it strange that her mother never signed her letters with 'mum' or anything along those lines but then she usually dismissed such concerns immediately nothing really surprised her about her family these days, besides her mother had always been a little strange. Look at how well she accepted Kagome traipsing through the well since age 15. That just wasn't really normal but then again Kagome wasn't really the poster girl for normal either so she forgot about it and set about waiting.

Catching up on her school work, from home of course, read and re-read text books, leisure books and even Souta's comic books, anything to keep her mind occupied. She watched TV, she played video games, and she even did some target practise and was glad to see she was improving. Kagome did the shopping in 1 hour periods, she cleaned the house, the scrubbed the shrine and she even set about organising some old boxes in her grandfather's shed, after all there wasn't much else to do but Kagome had to admit she found some interesting stuff.

Kagome found old clothing, things she couldn't wear in the feudal era but if she had to put a time on it the clothing probably belonged 100 or so after when she was in the past... if that makes any sense. She found weapons, recipes, artefacts, paintings, books and scrolls that had to be hundreds of years old, and even some preserved food that looked about the same age. Kagome just kept delving deeper and deeper, cleaning, organising, and repacking until there was nothing left to clean, organise, or repack.

_Then_ she was bored.

_Then_ Inuyasha came.

Kagome wasn't all that surprised to see Inuyasha, after all she's been gone a whole week by this point, though there was no longer anything romantic between the two the impulsive hanyou was still highly over protective. The two of them had become really close, like siblings almost; I guess you could say it was almost like she was his sister in law or something seeing as he was with Kikyo again now, any way needless to say this particular half demon was not happy.

Kagome had been sitting on her bed barely interested in the book she was reading, and autobiography of some famous singer her mother liked, when Inuyasha burst in, impatient and rash as always, flinging her unlocked window open so forcefully he glass shook with the strain.

"Oi Kagome pack you're stuff it's time to go!" he said gruffly jumping inside the room, glaring at the unmoving girl.

"I can't Inuyasha, I have to wait for my mum to come back" Kagome ignored him completely and slowly turned the next page of her mother's book not even bothering to look at the annoyed Hanyou.

"I don't care, get your stuff together and let's go... and don't forget the ramen!" Inuyasha grouched angrily grabbing Kagome's big yellow backpack and thrusting it at her.

"I told you I can't, Inuyasha" Kagome said becoming agitated as she threw the bag back at Inuyasha hitting him square in the face.

Inuyasha peeled the bag off his face ad growled out "You're coming back with me and that's the end of it wench." Then he grabbed some random items he'd seem Kagome pack before and stuffed them into the bag but he used too much force and accidentally put a giant hole straight through the bottom. Glaring daggers at the bag he checked it and stormed up to Kagome.

"Get your butt into gear wench!" Inuyasha shouted straight into her face not noticing as her eye gave an involuntary twitch.

Slowly Kagome put her book aside and looked up at the Hanyou with a smile that was simply too happy. "Hey Inuyasha" she said in a hushed whisper as if about to divulge some great secret, without even realizing it Inuyasha leaned forward… "sit boy"

WHAM!

"Stupid pup" Kagome muttered under her breath getting to her feet and dusting off her skirt.

"Damn it, I told you not to call me that!" he growled from the floor as he waited for the spell to wear off, his voice slightly muffled and is claws clenching into the wooden boards.

"And I told you not to call me a wench." Kagome said as she took a step straight over Inuyasha's back to head for her closet to find something to distract the grumbling boy but alas she could find nothing to interest the Hanyou so she made and executive decision and walked out of her room and towards the kitchen planning to distract him with food.

After staying and eating some instant ramen with Kagome, Inuyasha left, not that he really had a choice in the matter, to explain the situation to the others. When he was gone Kagome sighed exhaustedly, lately she found she often felt that way around Inuyasha but then it was hard to cope with a lot of things these days. She'd been feeling like something was missing in her life, that there was something she wasn't being told. It confused Kagome to feel this way but she just shrugged and decided to take a nap, she would discover the truth in due time, whether she wanted to or not, after all isn't that what she always managed to do.

Later that week (the second week) her friends from school came round hoping to see Kagome; they were absolutely shocked to see Kagome answer the door looking healthy and fit. Kagome remembered at the last minute that she was supposed to be sick and made up the lame excuse of a "24 hour cure" just like the 24 hour flue only… well the opposite. Strangely enough the girls bought it and came into the house; the four of them talked, gossiped, ate sweets and studied, Kagome was happy for this reprieve from total isolation and smiled sweetly. That was until another knock sounded at the door; confused Kagome stood from her seat on the sofa, where the 4 girls had been lazily eating poky, and walked to the door. Later Kagome realised that she should have expected this but at the time it shocked her to open the door and find Hojo standing before her.

"Hojo-Kun… what are you doing here?" she asked blushing slightly, she suddenly realised that she never really got around to telling the teenage boy that she just wasn't really interested.

"Ami called me and said you were feeling better today and I as wondering if you'd like to go out for some ice cream with me" he said quietly smiling at Kagome.

Kagome really didn't want to hurt his feelings so she answered with a lame "I'd love to Hojo-Kun but I don't think it's the best idea, I shouldn't leave the house… you know just in case."

"Oh… well then how about I get some ice cream and bring it here?" he said with bright eyes.

"I don't know Hojo-Kun; I should probably be getting some rest if I want to stay healthy…" the boy suddenly looked extremely disappointed and heartbroken "Maybe another time okay Hojo-Kun…?" Kagome said feeling sympathy for the boy

"Uhh, sure Higurashi-san… next time" he tried a weak smile but it was obvious that he didn't believe a word of it. Quickly making up her mind as Hojo turned to walk away Kagome ran out and placed a soft peck of the boy's cheek.

"I'll call you when I feel better okay Hojo-Kun?" Kagome said forcing a brilliant smile to the blushing boy as he gently touched his cheek as if it was suddenly a sacred artefact.

"Hai… I'll talk to you later Higur… Kagome" he smiled before walking off looking like the happiest man alive.

When Kagome turned back to head inside again she saw her three friends peeking out of the doorway with the biggest grins Kagome had ever seen on their faces.

"Not a word" was all Kagome said before walking back inside and enduring the rest of the girls' day in.

Luckily the girls didn't say anything about what happened and when Kagome started yawning they all filed out to let her get the rest she needed to 'recover properly'. After they left Kagome went and cleaned her room again after putting away all the poky and textbooks they had used.

Kagome was getting more stressed as time went by, Inuyasha often popped in to complain and whine. Mostly about her coming back or that Shippo was playing up in Kagome's absence, not to mention Koga had shown up again to 'claim his woman'.

Of course he and Inuyasha has ended up fighting because although there was nothing romantic between Kagome and Inuyasha that didn't mean the two demon males were about to give up on their childish rivalry.

And if all that wasn't bad enough apparently the illusive... and occasionally fluffy Lord Sesshomaru **(A/N: DROOL!!!)**_**(B/N: couldn't agree more. Sesshomaru is my favourite ^_^) **_had turned up just to, if Inuyasha was to be believed, "Be the fucking stuck up asshole everyone knows he is". Kagome could ignore most of his whining but when he began saying it was all to spite him and all Kagome's fault because she wasn't there to "purify their stupid asses" she was about ready to blow. Kagome was annoyed, slightly hormonal, lonely, stresses, bored beyond belief and feeling extremely claustrophobic of the shrine grounds so when Inuyasha came out with this load of pointless drivel she let him have it.

"You should have come back when I first told you to, then that mangy wolf and that stupid ass wouldn't have been able to find us, this is entirely your fault. Not to mention that Naraku's out there right now probably getting all the shards and your the only one who can fucking see the damn things you stupid wench!" Inuyasha yelled from his current position, crouched on Kagome's desk chair, and glared at the girl.

"Inuyasha just get over it, it's not that big of a deal!" Kagome growled out trying her hardest to keep calm as she cleaned her window, rhythmically spraying and wiping the surface to try and calm her self.

"Not that big of a deal? Are you a complete idiot? If Naraku gets all the fucking shards then we're all fucking dead!"

"Then shouldn't you be with the others ready to fight in case that happens?" Kagome said her eye twitching and her strokes becoming a little hitched as she continued to wipe the window moving the cloth in small jerky circles.

"Shut up, you don't know a damn thing..."

"So they told you not to come back without me huh?" Kagome said, her eye twitching all the more at his attitude.

"Stupid wench" Inuyasha muttered

"Inuyasha I'm warning you, stop calling me that or else..." Kagome warned her strokes stopping all together.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha laughed jumping off the chair to stand a few feet behind Kagome "You think you can actually hurt me do you? Pfft you are so stupid! Just pack your shit already and let's go" Inuyasha said thrusting his thumb over his shoulder towards the door "the holiday's over!"

"Inuyasha I've told you already I CAN'T LEAVE! So shut the hell up before I shut you up!" Kagome yelled and in her anger threw her fist out from were it was resting on the window surface. The glass shattered with surprising beauty and for a moment Kagome was entranced with the graceful shimmering splendour before her; that was until Inuyasha interrupted once more.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" he yelled taking a few steps towards Kagome.

Kagome spun around and faced Inuyasha her eyes tinted pink as a haze of miko energy began to surround her, her rage building beyond measure and it was all directed at the Hanyou before her. The pink energy was fuelled by Kagome's emotional agitation and flew around her resembling a huge pink fire as it blazed, licking Inuyasha and scorching his skin as he hesitantly stepped back.

"Oi Kagome... relax... oh crap look at your hand!" Inuyasha rasped, is voice slightly fearful as he watched blood pour down Kagome's wrist and her hand dripping to the carpet below. Oddly the smell was masked by her miko powers.

Slowly Kagome lost herself in her anger and fell into a tempered frenzy, and she wanted to lash out at the only person present... Inuyasha.

Inuyasha watched as the pink became stronger and then took another step back as he saw glittering surround Kagome as her miko energy began to manipulate the shattered glass pieces and suddenly he felt pain as the glass was flung at him, the miko energy burning holes in is haori and hakamas and allowing the glass to become embedded in his skin, the force behind the shattered glass causing the splinters and shards to embed further into his body.

Inuyasha tried to avoid the attack but nothing worked, he tried to reason with Kagome but it seemed that the miko couldn't even hear his efforts. He also knew that he couldn't actually hurt Kagome so he figure his only choice was to flee as much as he loathed to do so. Slowly he tried to inch for the door since Kagome was still situated in front of the window. Kagome seemed to notice his attempt to escape because suddenly more things began to float and crash around the room, many things choosing to block his exit. Inuyasha growled in frustration and tried to think of what else he could do, he couldn't destroy Kagome's home so that diminished his options significantly.

Slowly he began to inch closer to Kagome, planning on knocking her out, but it seemed she interpreted his plan and more shards began t fly at the Hanyou, but once the angry miko ran out of glass Inuyasha thought him self safe though he was bleeding heavily, next came books, clothes, and even the chair he'd been sitting in earlier came soaring at is head. Inuyasha swore and ducked to the side avoiding the majority of the attack but now he was further from the girl whose eyes were now glowing a furious pink. As he attempted to close in again he was suddenly thrown back his back thumping into the wall above the bed. Trying to breathe as little as possible, Inuyasha waited for Kagome to approach... angry or not the girl's curiosity would always get the better of her. As he expected Kagome cautiously began to approach his sprawled form, waiting... waiting... Inuyasha had to try and force his muscles to relax so as not to give away his ploy.

Finally she came close enough and Inuyasha sprang up from the bed and leapt straight over the girls head and towards the window in a flash of red. He took one look back at Kagome before he climbed out of the shattered window and what he saw frightened him, so close to the surface of Kagome's once warm chocolate brown eyes was an undeniable un-satisfaction, a deep and wild blood lust that a sweet girl like Kagome should never be exposed to let alone express her self. Inuyasha shuddered at the darkness he could see in those eyes and leapt from the remains of the window but as soon as he left the window sill he heard a strangled voice call out to him before being overpowered by a slightly deeper voice, an angry voice as it called out familiar words "Sit boy!"

Inuyasha was pulled to the cement bellow and his body hit the a loud crack, Inuyasha attempted to stand but the command was repeated as Kagome stood in the window he had just jumped from, the girl was glaring at him as if hoping looks could kill. Inuyasha knew he had to get away from the furious female and decided after thinking carefully about his situation for once that maybe he was better off on the other side of the well with the others. However Inuyasha did not manage tis easily for Kagome stood in her window 'sitting' him every 30 seconds and by the time he was at the well house door he had cuts and bruises that weren't healing very quickly and he had a suspicion that him leg may be broken from the initial fall. None of that mattered right now though because he was almost gone, he was almost free. Against his better judgement Inuyasha cast one last look to Kagome and was shocked to see her standing on the window sill, outside of the house...

"Kagome don't!" Inuyasha yelled but the girl just sent him another glare, her eyes burning a furious pink but still he could see that blood lust, one that would not be satisfied easily. Inuyasha attempted to stand, and did so painfully, and watched the girl, if she jumped he knew he might be able to catch her before she got hurt. "Kagome please don't jump!" Inuyasha yelled trying to take a step forward but he found his feet unable to move, they were being held in place with small miko barriers that were acting as chains. This confused Inuyasha after all Kagome hadn't even mastered firing a bow or creating barriers in the 3 years she'd been learning and this was extremely advanced control which he knew she didn't possess, something was definitely not right.

Inuyasha stared in concern as Kagome leapt from the window sill; he yelled as she neared the ground, sure that the girl would die Inuyasha struggled against the bonds but he fell absolutely silent as he watched her touch down on the cement as light as a feather, she landed with grace and poise that the Kagome he knew never possessed and yet she looked the same, smelt the same, and up until 10 minutes ago _was_ the same. Something was definitely off, it was almost like Kagome had been possessed by some demon because that was the way she was acing, demonic.

Inuyasha tried once more to free himself from the shackles around his feet but once more he failed as slowly the energy began to rise higher and singed his ankles and calves. Slowly the girl approached, taking her time and enjoying his struggles, Inuyasha knew for sure that this was Kagome's body and he also knew that he couldn't risk hurting her lest he lose his jewel detector, best friend, and long ime companion.

Killing Kagome just wasn't an option!

And so Inuyasha was left with only one alternative, he had to endure. Like he had been doing since he could remember he had to grit his teeth and put up with anything that was dished out to him and then some, after all the girl would get bored of torturing him eventually... right?

Luckily for Inuyasha those words proved true but unfortunately both freedom and eventually were each a long time coming an even then Inuyasha did not get out easily, by the time he managed to escape from the house and Kagome his skin was horribly singed, his body was bloody and bruised, not to mention his leg was broken in three places and his arm in four.

And yet it still wasn't enough for Kagome, the girl had gotten bored when Inuyasha feigned unconsciousness and left to find some knew means of torment to force Inuyasha to suffer through but as she turned her back Inuyasha leapt up and gave her a swift hit to the head knocking her unconscious, he hated having to hurt the girl but it was the only way, but even so he flinched as he watched her fall and regretted his actions immediately when he heard the sickening crunch of her skull breaking on impact with the cement. However Inuyasha didn't have long because he needed to get out before he girl awoke and now was the only time that the bonds faltered slightly. Inuyasha tore through the miko bonds and limped for the well deciding that he would keep this to himself for now but keep an eye open if 'Kagome' returned, with the last of his strength Inuyasha vaulted over the edge of the well and vanished within.

This however was only half way through the second week and so Kagome was forced to stew over her anger for another few days and that is how we presently find Kagome. Storming around her room, throwing anything she can lay her hands on, fuming with the injustice of it all. She spun at the slightest noise, the house was a war zone and Kagome was ready to kill anyone or anything unfortunate enough to wind up in her line of site, just ask the toaster which at this moment was in pieces of pieces on the floor of the kitchen. Her rage with Inuyasha had begun as a pink haze but had now erupted into a full blown red miasma, she couldn't think, the couldn't sleep, she didn't recall eating or drinking, she only remembered the rage that filled her, the fury that had been so long building that now it was released there was no way to force it out and Kagome wasn't entirely sure she wanted to. This way was so much easier, she didn't have to worry, she didn't have to think, she just existed within herself floating on a cloud of red occasionally looking out of her eyes to see what her body was doing but for the most it seemed like someone or something else was controlling her body. She had never felt so detached from the world and after all the crap the world had put her through she figured that she was entitled to a little 'me' time and a small vacation inside her head.

It was only fair right?

However Kagome felt some kind of strangeness inside her, a craving of sorts and she didn't understand it, it was familiar like hunger but not for something she remembered ever eating before otherwise surely she would have been able to satisfy the craving right? It was when Kagome vaguely heard her bedroom door open that she recognised the substance she craved, she looked at the person trespassing into her private domain and felt herself growl fiercely. She felt her nostrils pull air into her lungs angrily and that was when she felt the cravings lurch, at that frighteningly familiar coppery scent. Kagome had smelt this so many times as she fought in the feudal era but it had never smelt this… appealing before, the smell of fresh blood. So fresh in fact that it was still pulsing in the veins of the human who had made the mistake of entering the partially destroyed house; Kagome looked again at the human in her doorway and felt a tug of familiarity. Did she know this person?

Impossible!

This Kagome didn't know anyone.

This Kagome was alone.

This Kagome… was hungry!!!

Kagome felt her body leap at the oddly welcome intruder but she missed her target as the human dodged. Kagome was vaguely aware of the fabric of a dress skirt tearing in her fingers so she was left with a small scrap of the silky green material. Okay so the human was female, that was alright some how she knew that a woman's blood would be sweeter then a man's. (A/N: it's true, ask the mosquitoes)

"Kagome dear are you okay?" a strangely concerned voice drifted to Kagome as she lay on the floor sniffing the fabric with her eyes closed. The voice too seemed familiar as if she should know it but Kagome was too tired, too detached and she didn't really want to come back yet. Why should she? Kagome just let that unknown person control her body, just for a little while longer because Kagome was starting to feel very sleepy and she heard someone whispering soothingly to her, a soft lullaby that she felt she should remember.

Kagome was hardly even aware of when she heard a voice growl out words, she knew it was coming from her throat but the voice was strange and unfamiliar. She felt her body turn and look at the frightened human, her eyes blinking open to stare at the woman as the voice ground out another word only this time Kagome understood the voice "Hungry" the voice growled as Kagome felt her arms stretch out like a cat as it prepared to pounce.

"Kagome, listen to me honey it's time to wake up now… damn it her eyes are already red!" the voice seemed to be calling out to someone else, that was strange but Kagome couldn't be bothered. She mentally rolled away from the noise as her body leapt again only to fall through empty space and hit the top stair. Kagome hissed in pain and struggled to stand only to lose her footing and fall down the stairs. Instantly Kagome was brought back to her own body, the red haze disappearing for a moment and she looked up the stairs to see a woman standing hand covering her mouth. Brown eyes locked with Kagome's own as the confused and pain filled girl recognised her own mother.

"Okaa-san…?" Kagome mumbled but she felt the haze overtaking her again only this time she fought it, she couldn't hurt her mother. Kagome felt her consciousness being forced back and she heard her mother swear… wait a minute her mother NEVER swore! Kagome was becoming confused, what was going on? Kagome's mother took off down the stairs towards Kagome prone form with surprising speed but when she was only a few steps from where Kagome lay sprawled over the ground the woman leapt from the stair and seemed to fly over Kagome's body almost as if she were and angel. Kagome lay there fighting with her own body trying not to attack her okaa-san but she feared she was losing the fight, the longer she watched her mother the harder it became to force away the vapour that seemed determined to cloud her mind.

**(A/N: man this woman needs a name...!)**

Kagome felt her body stand and an evil smirk formed on her lips as she called out in an overly sweet voice "Mama!"

Kagome vaguely heard her mothers rushed words; she was definitely speaking with someone "Her mind is already regressing, her eyes are red and she is unable to recognise people. She was brought back briefly when she fell down the stair but she was forced back again, if we act quickly believe we may be able to reverse this and give her control back but she must not hurt anyone otherwise I don't think we can fix this!"

"You think I don't realise that Kara?" snapped a deep frustrated male voice that Kagome was certain she did not know, after her father's death aside from grandpa Kagome's okaa-san had very little to do with any man. Kagome was shocked and confused and she wanted answers so she began to fight for control again but it was a lot harder then she originally expected, what ever had been controlling her before had taken a liking to that dominant position and was not planning on giving it up easily. Kagome had the strange feeling that this was how Inuyasha felt when he lost control but luckily Kagome wasn't Inuyasha. She was a lot more stubborn then he was, she wasn't about to give in once she had a reason to fight. Digging her heels in, Kagome forced herself into her body again bringing back her sense of 'being'. Kagome took a deep breath before searching out her mother's aura and following it; if anyone knew what was going on it would be the older woman.

Kagome took a few minutes to centre herself before following in her mother's footsteps hoping to find the answers she was looking for.

"Mama?" she called slightly fearfully, the craving for blood was still pounding in her head but Kagome attempted to ignore it, the fact that it was there at all unnerved Kagome on so many levels, she was a human after all so this shouldn't be happening to her right?

Kagome kept her senses open and soon found an unknown male aura, one that matched the voice she had heard not long ago. It confused Kagome; she could sense so many things about this aura that should no be there, they should not exist... not anymore and _that_ puzzled the young girl making her anxious to put a face with the voice and aura to prove her senses wrong. She knew the aura was male and very familiar; it seemed to push at the boundaries of her memory. It felt old, wise, and powerful yet humble, kind, and gentle yet aggressive and fierce. For a second, Kagome thought she was going insane because she could have sworn that this man was a demon.

Kagome followed her mother's trail which led her towards the man, Kagome felt butterflies in her stomach and tears sting her eyes, there was something about this aura, this man, it felt like she should know him; Kagome knew the moment he sensed her, however he managed it, because his aura suddenly spiked and changed. Pain, anger, awareness, protectiveness, sympathy, and a murderous intent which was strangely battling a deep rooted hesitation; but the worst thing was this unrivalled arctic coldness that radiated from the man. It was something that would make even Sesshomaru, the ice prince, freeze in his steps.

Kagome stoped and felt her chest spasm, something was wrong, something was very, very wrong. "Mama! Okaa-san!" Kagome called starting to feel like a trapped animal as her mother's aura retreated and the male one closed in on her.

"Mama!" Kagome called again, feeling like a child abandoned to the wolves. The tears finally spilled over Kagome's defences and hopelessly the deserted miko called out one last time to her mother, "Okaa-san!" but the woman's steps never faltered as she walked away fear, guilt and sympathy radiating from her but no pain, no sadness no maternal instinct to protect emitted from her.

Kagome felt her chest spasm again, she couldn't breathe and she was literally suffocating on her pain. Hands clutching her chest Kagome fell to her knees struggling for air but finding none, she felt her world crumbling, some how she knew she wouldn't survive this meeting.

If she let this man come much closer then she would die, so using the last of her energy she threw out a jolt of power which formed a small barrier to surround and protect her, her body protested to the pain of holding up the shield under the immense strain.

Through the pink haze Kagome saw something that shocked her enough to force a gush of air into her abused lungs. There standing on the other side of the barrier was a man, tall and regal he was dressed in ancient armour that made him look as though he belonged in the feudal era planning battles with Sesshomaru and sipping sake with imperial Ladies.

He had pitch black hair that fell to his shoulders in soft curls but that was the only softness to him. His face was all sharp lines, straight plains; he was cleanly shaven which made him look all the more noble but what held Kagome captive was his eyes, those fiery green eyes that seemed trained on Kagome even though the miko knew that it was near impossible for him to see her on the other side of the barrier.

Kagome felt a tear slide down her cheek as she looked at a ghost of a man, a man she knew to be long dead, another tear followed the first until Kagome was crying with such ferocity that she completely forgot about the sword in the man's hand that was pointed mercilessly at her. She collapsed into a heap and cried, her barrier crumbling around her, Kagome looked up hesitantly, her eyes burning but she had to be sure that he was real, the man was definitely real and he hadn't moved even a muscle in the turn of events.

Now that the pink was gone she could see him so much clearer and she struggled to stand, a voice in her head telling her that this man meant to kill her but she ignored it completely. Shakily Kagome took a step towards the man but ignored it when he switched his sword into a defensive stance. Kagome stumbled closer to the man one hand still clutched to her chest, the other stretched out uselessly trying to reach out for the ghost of her past.

The voice in Kagome's head kept telling her to watch out for the sword, stop being stupid, the voice kept fighting Kagome for control of her body but she didn't want to go back sleep again, she wanted to go to the man, the one she could never forget no matter that she had never really met him in the first place.

Kagome stumbled forward another step and was vaguely aware of the man speaking to her; it seemed like a warning of some kind but about what she just wanted to run up and throw her arms around his neck before she passed out from suffocation. Knowing her lungs wouldn't hold out much longer that is exactly what Kagome did.

Without any thought she ran at the man her arms outstretched as she flung herself into his arms, or at least so she perceived. Kagome felt nothing as she hugged the rigid man; her whole body was cold and numb as she whispered to his ear in a childish voice "I love you, Daddy".

Kagome felt her limps lose the strength to support her and she dropped to the ground feeling some strange warmth in her stomach. Kagome put her hand to her stomach and felt a long cold article pressed into her flesh. Confused Kagome pulled the intruding object away from her and vaguely recognised the sword the man had been carrying moments before. Vision blurring Kagome looked at the weapon and noticed it was stained red. She discarded the metal blade and pressed her hand to her stomach once more feeling warm liquid bath her limb. Blood, when did she get hurt? The sword? No, her father wouldn't hurt her, right?

Kagome started feeling cold, and tired she heard voices and curses but she didn't want to listen. She just wanted to take another little nap. Just a small one "Night, night daddy!" she whispered softly as she began to drift. The voices followed her though.

"She ran into the blade, she regained control but is suffering delusions. Look I'm not sure if we can fix this, it's gone on to long I'll do what I can but I wouldn't hold to much hope in her present state a wound like that may prove fatal." Said that voice, was it daddy's voice she wondered.

"So we failed? After all these years we failed?" asked a sobbing voice.

'Don't cry mama, daddy's here he'll make things right' Kagome tried to say but nothing came out. She felt a hand reach out for here but nothing touched her, Kagome wasn't sure how she knew it was there but she did, the same way she knew that something was holding the hand back.

Kagome kept drifting until she was floating in a darkness that she didn't recognise, she was facing a mirror but reflected in the glass was her outline but the picture was fuzzy. It moved when she moved, it did what she did, it spoke when she spoke. Kagome turned away from the mirror and looked into the darkness until she heard a voice, it was angry and rough but it sounded like her own.

"Why didn't you just listen to me? Huh? If you had we wouldn't be in the mess. If you had just given me control again then we would have been fine but no you wanted to fight me, stupid girl! Now look at us we're on the brink off death, our powers still locked away and when you die so must I!" Kagome turned around but saw no one.

"Who are you, where are you?" She asked nervously.

"Over here you stupid girl, haven't you worked it out yet?" The voice laughed and Kagome spun around once more and ended up facing her mirror image that was no longer blurry. The picture was laughing but when Kagome looked closer she realised the woman in the mirror wasn't her mirror image, this woman had pointed ears and red eyes, long claw like nails and sharpened fang like teeth. This woman wore armour and weapons. Her skin was very pale and she also had markings on her flesh in the form of a thin band like tattoo that circled her forehead, it looked to be a centimetre thick and disappeared into her hair, it was a deep black in colour and so it blended into her hair; but that wasn't all as the black banding swirled down the back of the woman's neck and then crossed back over the woman's collarbone and then under her arms again making more fanciful patterns down her back and stomach. Kagome didn't know how she knew this but she did.

"Stop scaring the girl or she may just choose to keep you locked up like this forever. She may seem frightening when she's angry but in truth she is just worried for your safety Kagome." Spoke a new voice this one was soft and gentle, it cooed lovingly.

Kagome looked around again and suddenly another woman appeared she also looked like Kagome only different, this woman had no claws or fangs, and she looked human for the most part. This woman wore priestess clothing and a loving maternal smile. Hovering on her brow was a marking, light and pink it stood out in startling contrast with her black hair and glowing complexion. The marking was the shape of a single, perfect Shikon jewel shard.

"Okay who are you?" Kagome asked backing away terrified.

"Stupid girl…" the first muttered.

"Oh hush you!" said the second "Kagome, we are you. The different sides of you that have been locked away since you were born. We have been stuck here for so long that you probably never even knew of our existence; but if you let us we both hope to help you realise your full potential and become who you are destined to be."

"And who is that?" Kagome asked walking forward slightly; she was finally getting some answers.

"Kagome you are not a normal human, we are not normal by any standards. You're not even a human being. You, like your friend Inuyasha…"

"Ass hole" the first woman muttered under her breath.

"Yes we all know your opinion on the matter" growled the second woman "anyway like him you are a half breed, but not of a demon and human. You are the child of a demon and an immortal, a being akin to a demigod."

"How do you know all this?" Kagome asked her other selves in confusion.

"Pfft well ain't it obvious, I'm your demonic side and she's the immortal side. Damn it we've been here your entire life caged up like animals." Said the first woman.

"Yes, well that's one way to explain. I realise that this is confusing you Kagome and you probably think you are going insane but that isn't so. You were meant to have your powers unlocked on your 18th birthday and you were supposed to learn the truth of this but then all of this happened and _someone_ couldn't be patient and wait" the second woman glared at the first.

"Any way this is gonna be the first and hopefully the last time we ever have to communicate like this. You've got two choices kid, 1) accept us as a part of you and we all merge together and become one or 2) reject both sides of yourself and go on being a pathetic human for what little life you have left."

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome asked.

"What she means Kagome is that you were hurt and if you choose to reject us then you will die as a human but die none the less. However do not let that sway your decision; you must decide which you want because after this there will be no take backs, you can't regret your decision here. Not now, not ever."

Kagome thought all of this over, it was a lot to take in.

"So you're telling me that you are both me, I'm part demon part demigod and right now I have to chose whether or not to continue to be human under false pretences or chose to be a hanyou like Inuyasha and do what exactly? Oh man this is confusing. Wait a minute, this isn't possible my mother is human, Inuyasha would have noticed if she was a demon or what ever"

"The woman you thought was your mother is a human, your real parents are both dead, but this is better left for _them_ to tell you."

"Well what's it gonna be already?"

"Well I've still got to collect the shards of the Shikon no tama, which is my responsibility and my duty. There is also Shippo; I have to take care of him and all of my friends I can't just abandon them. Also I will never be able to rest peacefully without getting the answers I need and besides all else this is my destiny so I will acknowledge who I am, all of who I am. Please take this as my acceptance; I want to be who I was born to be and not who I was made to be"

"Very nicely said" complimented the second woman.

"Yeah it was alright" said the first.

Before Kagome's eyes the two women seemed to bond together into one, a mix of the two, the woman Kagome was looking at now wore a beautiful white Kimono, her clawed hands folded, eyes closed, and her face was expressionless. On her forehead sat the black banding from the demonic woman and hovering just above it was the pink shard like marking from the other woman, it made the markings look like a tiara. The woman's skin was a mix of the two tones of the other women and ended up a beautiful creamy pale, Kagome wondered at what other traits the woman possessed but had not the chance to consider the thought properly. Suddenly the woman before Kagome opened her eyes and seemed to be pulled at Kagome like a spirit until it seemed as though the two of them would become bonded also, this left Kagome alone in the darkness amazed by the last thing she had seem, the woman's eyes were the most remarkable colour that Kagome had ever seen, a beautiful, shimmering silver.

(**A/N: Okay that's chapter 1, I've been working on this one for a while on paper and changed heaps so enjoy. Please review, I only update when I get reviews and know people are interested or I abandon the stories. So yeah Read and review!**

**Love you all!!!!!!!!!**)


End file.
